Everything
by valele
Summary: Sometimes having a crush on your best friend really sucked. Maitlyn, series of one-shots. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. Enjoy. Don't like femslash? Don't read it.**

**--**

"I don't get what's wrong with that dress," said Caitlyn, rolling her eyes and Mitchie showed her yet another option for what to wear that night. Mitchie pursed her lips, assessing the item she was holding up before shaking her head and throwing it down on the rapidly-growing pile that was on her bed.

Caitlyn sighed impatiently as Mitchie picked up something else. "What about this?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers and Caitlyn thought about how damn good Mitchie would look in it.

"Wear that. It matches those new shoes, plus it looks great with your skin color," she said quickly, hoping it'd convince the girl. Mitchie looked at it thoughtfully before shrugging and nodding.

"I'll wear it," she said, smiling happily. "Thanks, Cait! You always know what to say."

Caitlyn leaned back on Mitchie's bed, trying to stop herself from saying what she was really thinking – something along the lines of, "You'd look better without any clothes on." Sometimes having a crush on your best friend really sucked.

She sat up a minute later, wishing as always she could make all those feelings vanish, and suddenly realizes that Mitchie has shed the bathrobe she was wearing – she is now standing in the middle of the room, in her underwear.

_Fuck_. Was she trying to kill Caitlyn or something? She must be, because next thing she knew, Mitchie was leaning over to pick up something she dropped and Caitlyn was literally dying, because, of course, she had the perfect view of Mitchie's backside from where she was.

Caitlyn bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something inappropriate and M-rated when Mitchie stood up and turned around and Caitlyn just about died. Again. "Damn, Mitch, when'd you raid Victoria's Secret?" she asked, trying really freaking hard to keep calm.

Mitchie giggles innocently and shook her head. "Well, maybe," she said, biting her lip. "Why? Is this too bad? Should I change out of it?"

Caitlyn shook her head vehemently. She had no doubt Mitchie wouldn't care about Caitlyn seeing her naked, and that was exactly what the girl did _not_ need right now. "No, they're cute," she said, admiring her friend's body – from her curves to the small, lacy lingerie she was wearing. Caitlyn sighed once more and closed her eyes, hoping it'd make her forget about Mitchie's current attire.

"Cait, you okay?" Mitchie asked, walking over so she was standing in front of Caitlyn, which, of course, meant Caitlyn was staring right at her… you knows. She swallows before standing up quickly, fully planning on getting away from Mitchie as quickly as she could, except her clueless best friend misunderstood – and ended up wrapping her arms around her in a friendly hug.

Caitlyn groaned, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess without sending the wrong message across, except the sound she made sounded more sexual than anything else, and Mitchie's eyes widened, looking at her curiously.

Caitlyn looked down, blushing brightly as she tried to explain the sound that she'd made. How do you tell your best friend you've liked her for ages and would really kill to make out with her? Oh, wait, you don't.

Mitchie tilted her head to the side, frowning slightly as she looked at Caitlyn. "Sweetie, you can talk to me," she said, placing a finger under Caitlyn's chin to lift it, so Caitlyn had no choice but to meet her eyes. Caitlyn shivered and nodded, trying to figure out what to say.

Looking down again, Caitlyn remembered the very inconveniently transparent and thin top she was wearing, and crossed her arms, realizing how very obvious it was she was turned on. Unfortunately, Mitchie caught on – and noticed – before Caitlyn had successfully covered the "evidence."

Mitchie's eyes widened almost comically this time, and Caitlyn swallowed. "Um. I can explain," she said meekly, still not sure of what exactly to say. "Who am I kidding?" she continued after a beat. "I can't."

Mitchie giggled quietly, a reaction that Caitlyn really wasn't expecting at all. She tightened her hold on Caitlyn before smiling mischievously and sliding her hands down to Caitlyn's backside and squeezing tightly.

It was Caitlyn's turn to be surprised, and boy, was she surprised. "What the hell, Mitchie?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at her best friend, whose hands felt incredibly nice where they were at the moment.

Mitchie giggled again before pressing her chest to Caitlyn's, causing the curly-haired girl to hiss at the feeling of their breasts pressed up together. "Mitchie, what are you doing?" Caitlyn insisted, and Mitchie shook her head.

"Now's not a time to talk, Cait," she whispered huskily (who knew Mitchie had a bedroom voice?) before leaning in to kiss her. Caitlyn kissed her back immediately, knowing how stupid it'd be to push her away when this was what she'd been waiting for.

The kiss was hot, most definitely – Mitchie's lips parted open and Caitlyn didn't waste a second to deepen it, their tongues wrestling together. Caitlyn let her hands roam down Mitchie's back before resting them on the small of her back. Mitchie giggled into the kiss before squeezing Caitlyn's backside, causing the other girl to shiver noticeably.

In a sudden act of boldness that – by now – didn't really surprise Caitlyn, Mitchie pushed her back on the bed before straddling her. Caitlyn grinned up at Mitchie, in somewhat of a daze, before leaning up to kiss her again.

Mitchie moaned against Caitlyn's lips, pushing her down on the bed and pressing their bodies tightly together. Caitlyn kissed her back enthusiastically, letting her hands roam down her sides, to her backside, before moving them up to Mitchie's breasts and squeezing them.

Caitlyn pulled away, sitting up and looking at Mitchie. "Wait, Mitch," she muttered when the singer's lips began moving down her neck. Mitchie pulled back to look at her, her hair a mess and her lips swollen, and Caitlyn thought she looked more beautiful than she'd ever seen her.

"What's up, Cait?" Mitchie asked, giggling. Caitlyn pressed her lips to her softly, holding Mitchie in her lap delicately.

"What does this mean to you?" she asked quietly, looking into Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie smiled and kissed Caitlyn again.

"It means everything to me, Cait. You mean everything to me," she whispered and Caitlyn grinned widely, feeling happier than she had in a while.

She pressed her lips to Mitchie's yet again before setting her down on the bed and standing up. "Get dressed. You and I are going dancing," she said, tossing her the dress that had been discarded earlier. "It's our first date, come on."

Mitchie smiled widely and stood up. "I can't wait," she said before kissing Caitlyn again.

Caitlyn smiled. So maybe the crush she had on her best friend wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**--**

**I think I might make this into a series of one-shots. Some of them may be rated M. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a billion years since I updated the story, but hey, I'm back. :) This is dedicated to my friend Cynthia because apparently, even though she'd rather read Delena, she likes my Maitlyn story. Oh, and for the record, they're both seniors in high school, Camp Rock didn't happen, and they all live in the same town.**

**--**

"Caitlyn!"

I groaned as Tess approached me in the halls of our school. _Here comes the school gossip_, I thought, dreading whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about. No matter what was going on in the world, the only thing Tess ever cared about was gossip, who dumped who, who slept with who, and so on.

It was quite dreadful, really.

"Hey, Tess," I said, attempting to put on a smile that at least looked cheerful. "How are you? How was your weekend? Well, it was nice chatting with you!" I turned away quickly, beginning to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, Caitlyn Marie Gellar," Tess said, pulling me back to her. "You have some explaining to do. I thought we were friends, yet you go and start dating _Mitchie_ and I have to find out through Jason?!"

My eyes widened and I looked at her in shock. "How did Jason know in the first place?" I asked, worrying about how Mitchie would react to this. Everyone in school already knew I liked girls, but this was a new thing for her, and having just come out to her parents, it still scared her.

Yet did I mention every time I thought of Mitchie as my girlfriend, I had to resist the urge to jump up and down and scream "FUCK YEAH I'M DATING MITCHIE TORRES AND YOU'RE NOT"?

"Caitlyn, are you even listening to me?" Tess asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I smiled sheepishly.

"Not really. What'd you say?"

"I said that Jason told me he saw you guys making out in front of Mitchie's house Saturday night. That's not being subtle, if you ask me. Tsk, tsk." Tess shook her head, pursing her lips.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past her to open my locker. "So, why do you care about this, anyway?" I asked her, pulling out my books. Mitchie walked down the hall and waved at me and I smiled brightly at her, ignoring Tess' disgusted look.

"Okay, so you didn't hear it from me, but there's a slight chance Jason told more than one person," Tess whispered before blowing me an air kiss and walking away.

"Hey, baby," Mitchie said quietly when she got to my locker, smiling happily at me. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before kissing my cheek. "So, I know you have third period off, and I have study hall. What do you say we make use of the couch in the drama department?"

I smirked and closed my locker, leaning against it. "Really, Micaela Elizabeth? Skipping class to make out?" I asked and she giggled, raising an eyebrow seductively before walking away silently. I swallowed and shook my head before heading off to class.

By the time third period came around, I was literally dying. I mean, I'm supposed to sit through _two_ classes while knowing that in not too long, I'd be free to go make out with my girlfriend. As I rushed out of my second period and to the drama department, I noticed how a lot more people seemed to be glancing at me.

_This can't be too good,_ I thought but pushed the thought away as I sneaked into the backstage area and headed to the couch. Mitchie smiled and got up, grabbing my hands and pulling me to her, almost immediately pressing her lips to mine.

This just doesn't get old, does it? I kissed her back happily, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing our bodies closer together. Mitchie moaned quietly and ran her hands through my hair before tugging at it. I groaned and took her bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling on it softly before running my hands down her back and squeezing her backside mischievously.

Mitchie pulled away and I pouted, but she pressed a quick kiss to my lips before lying down on the couch, motioning for me with one finger. I nodded numbly and followed her, straddling her as I leaned down to kiss her neck. Mitchie shivered and whispered my name, tugging my shirt off before I was even aware of what was going on.

"Mitchie," I muttered against her neck. "We might get caught and then we'll get in trouble and get expelled and –"

"Shh," Mitchie whispered, pressing a finger to my lips to shut me up before slowly unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. I groaned and reached behind her to remove her bra, growing impatient quickly. Getting caught? Who cares?

Mitchie lay back on the couch and I glanced down at her. If I were a guy, I'd be permanently hard. How could I not be? My girlfriend was a freakin' goddess. I leaned down to kiss her neck before slowly trailing kisses down her chest, reaching her breasts and taking one of them into my mouth. I sucked on it lightly, enjoying the noises coming from Mitchie underneath me, before moving to her other breast and applying the same treatment to it.

Mitchie shivered, parting her legs and wrapping them around my waist as she pulled me down closer to her body, as close as I could get. I trailed my hands down her stomach and under her skirt, smirking.

"So I was thinking we'd do like this –" someone said as they walked into the room. I stood up quickly, pulling my shirt to cover myself as Mitchie did the same. I blushed brightly when Nate looked at us incredulously.

"I'm gonna go," he muttered before leaving the room, not allowing whoever he was with to see us. Bless his curly little head.

I turned around to see Mitchie hurriedly getting dressed again, looking on the verge of tears. "Mitchie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I'm not ready for everyone to know," she whispered quietly and I sat down, pulling her down on my lap and kissing her forehead.

"Mitch, Jason saw us kissing outside your house Saturday," I said softly and rubbed her back comfortingly. Mitchie looked at me and bit her lip, playing with my fingers.

"I didn't know that. I guess we don't have a choice, right?" she muttered, resting her head on my shoulder. I shook my head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, still rubbing her back with one hand as I laced our fingers.

Mitchie sighed and stood up. "Okay. No more making out in school," she said, and I nodded in agreement. "But I guess there isn't a problem with us being open about our relationship. If someone doesn't like it, screw them."

I smiled and stood up as well. "Exactly," I said as I put an arm around her waist. "Now let's go to class. We'll finish that make out session later."

As we walked out, Mitchie giggled. All I could think about was how lucky I am.

--

**I realized halfway through the story that the first part was in third person, but I'm too lazy to change it, so it's just going to alternate between that, this, and Mitchie's POV. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why yes, I am writing a new oneshot for this story. I know, it made your day. :] This is dedicated to all my new friends on JBFF because they're awesome and thanks to them, I can't get off the site now. **

**--**

"Cait, you got the popcorn, right?" I asked as I put the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the couch, watching as the previews started showing on the screen. I grabbed the remote and set it down next to me before grabbing a blanket and covering myself with it. Tonight was our weekly movie night where we just watched as many movies as we could before we fell asleep.

"Yeah, I have it," Caitlyn called out from the kitchen, where I could hear her rummaging through the cabinets to get a bowl for the popcorn. While I waited for her, I played with my bracelets idly before smiling mischievously. _What if…_ I grinned widely and unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt so part of my bra was revealed, looking forward to Caitlyn's reaction to this.

"Okay, start the movie, will you, baby?" Caitlyn said as she walked in. She looked at me, her eyes widening comically, but before she could do anything, everything went dark.

"Ugh, really?" I said, pouting. I was looking forward to watching a movie and cuddling with Caitlyn; this was so not what we needed. I heard Caitlyn sigh and then noticed the couch dipping slightly as she sat down next to me.

"This sucks," she said. "What do we do now?"

I smiled again, carefully placing my hand on Caitlyn's thigh and slowly moving it up her leg. "You know, I have a few ideas," I whispered, knowing Caitlyn was glaring at me, even if she couldn't see me. Not because she didn't like making out, or anything. If it were for her, that's all we'd do.

But I digress. Moving slowly in the dark, I sat down on Caitlyn's lap, my hands going to her hair as I ran my fingers through it. "I'm sure we'll keep ourselves busy," I said sulkily, resisting the urge to giggle at how Caitlyn's hands went to my waist automatically.

Caitlyn sighed and leaned up to kiss me softly, her hands slipping under my shirt so she was caressing my back. I shivered and moved my hands to her shirt, tugging on it. Getting the hint, Caitlyn pulled back and let me pull off her shirt.

"This is hot," she muttered and I could imagine her smirking as she said it. "Making out during a blackout."

I giggled and ran my hands down her back slowly, leaning in to kiss her softly. She parted her lips, leaning back on the couch so I was lying on top of her, our bodies pressed together. Pulling back, I trailed kisses down her neck, enjoying the little sounds she was making.

"God, Mitch," she whispered, running her hands down my back before slowly running them back up, quickly undoing my bra and pulling it off. I kiss a trail back up to her lips before leaning in to bite on her earlobe, something I knew drove her crazy.

I stood up quickly when I heard a scratching noise coming from the kitchen, almost falling off the couch. "Mitch, you okay?" Caitlyn asked, finding my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked quietly, holding on to her hand as I stood up carefully, grabbing my phone from my pocket to use it for light. Caitlyn stood up with me and took out her iPod, using it for its light as well. We made our way to the kitchen, Caitlyn walking in front of me as I cowered behind her.

Okay, so I'm scared of someone breaking into the house and raping us and killing us and throwing our bodies in a safe just to throw it down a sinkhole so nobody can ever find us anymore. Don't judge me.

Caitlyn turned around to look at me. "Mitch, relax, it's probably nothing," she said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I nodded and followed her when we heard the scratching again.

"Caitlyn, if we die, I want you to know I love you, okay?" I whispered, biting my lip.

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks, turning to around to face me. "Mitchie, we're not gonna die," she said, sounding amused. "But, in that case, I love you, too. Now let's go find out what that noise is."

I linked our fingers together again before following her as she took the lead, opening the door that went to the garage and shinning her iPod out so she could see in the dark. I hid behind her.

Suddenly, I felt Caitlyn's shoulders start shaking with laughter as she looked out to the garage and whatever it was that was out there. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, looking out from behind her to see what was out there.

It was a tiny kitten.

--

**I don't like this chapter very much, but I couldn't concentrate on writing at all today, so sorry for the shortness. .**


End file.
